


My Thoughts About The Mystery Turncoat. (Validate my time writing this)

by Sing_Need (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Abt 4 hrs, Block boys, Discussion, Don't give anyone of these people trouble, Dream being crypid again, DreamSMP - Freeform, FYI, I was listening to many loud songs writing this, L'manberg War, Let them have fun, Pogtopia, Pogtopia War, Pre-Nov 16, Theories, They are just roleplaying, Traitor Nihachu, Traitor Technoblade, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Villain Jschlatt, guessing who is a traitor, i spent too much time on this, l'manberg, theory, traitor Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sing_Need
Summary: My thoughts about who could be the new traitor within Pogtopia in the Dream SMP and my reasoning to why I think so.Please feel free to comment and add to the discussion!Oh, boy... I can't wait for Nov. 16. Am I right, yall?....Reddit V: https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/jsos28/thoughts_about_the_new_traitor_plot_reposting_due/
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 43
Kudos: 58





	1. Who is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts.

**So here’s what I think about this traitor situation.**

I feel like Jschlatt offered Dream to dissolve the original L'Manberg Independence Treaty so the land can once again be a part of the DreamSMP, all with Schlatt still getting to lord over the place, just having to answer to Dream in exchange for protection. This sounds more like what the deal was about cause I really do not see Jschlatt wanting to get rid of the power he has. If he could keep the same power with just having to add one person above him who also seems to have the same interest/ no real interest in what he does, cool. If that is the case, Dream can offer up to rid Jschlatt and place the traitor in that position. So yea, in this theory of mine it’s mainly depending that the traitor is only working with Dream on a deal, not Schlatt at all. 

I really like and think that it could be Tommy. Tommy could take that offer for everyone's sake and Wilbur's sanity by ridding everyone of Jschlatt in power and to hopefully calm Wilbur down to not bomb the land which holds the homes of their friends. Tommy has been shown to really dislike Wilbur's plans, everyone knows that. Tommy is loyal to Wilbur but maybe he's tired of hearing threats to his once home, a place that he still wishes to protect and that he fought and sacrificed for. Poor child, really, he has a front row seat to Wilbur losing his mind. He was throwing out shade at will during the Meeting stream after the failed book signing.

Or maybe it’s not tommy. I like the idea but Tommy is loyal to Wilbur to what seems to a fault. I mean even after hearing Wilbur’s plan and seeing him ACTUALLY GET THE TNT from Dream, he still didn’t stop Wilbur, just expressed his dislike for the plan but stayed even after Wilbur actually rig (L’)Manberg before the festival. Tho, I do feel that he is straying from Wilbur, not Pogtopia itself. I’ll explain that later. 

On Quackity! I was gonna say he’s a big nah but then… I thought about more and he’s now a big maybe. Probably a bigger maybe then I thought Tommy was. Think about the contact that Schlatt was meant to sign during the Meeting stream. The power was meant to be hanged over to Q. Not to Wilbur, not to Tommy, no one else but Quackity himself. Maybe that was something, maybe it was nothing. This was in the same stream where it was revealed that there is a traitor so the deal with dream would have happened beforehand. Maybe big Q thought he could do it without Dream’s help. 

He has the reasons. He told them all when he fought with Schlatt, Q got him the votes that got him power! They were meant to be equals. What the fuck, dude? Why am I being treated like shit, even tho I am the reason you are in the position you are in??? If my theory on what the deal with the traitor and Dream is holds up, then with Quackity, he gets (L‘)Manberg. Quackity would finally get the power that was promised to him when SWAG2020 and Schlatt2020 teamed up, just without the teammates crowding in. Not that he would be a bad guy, really tho. He just wouldn’t hand over the presidency to Pogtopia leaders as his reasoning could be that the president has been relieved of his position, therefore it would go to the ‘vice’ president, him. I don't believe that he would have bad blood with them from his side and let them back in and live there. How Pogtopia takes it?….I don’t know. 

Tubbo is another popular theory. Again why be a traitor? Same ideas as why Tommy would. To save the L’manberg from the ‘villain’s’ hands. Everyone’s sake, for his best friend’s sake. Also I’m so confused about the situation with the discs so if it adds to this, please tell me.

Or Nihachu, a woman whose heart has been broken by the events taking place. Who just wants her friends back, and the land to be free again like in their time as L'manberg! I feel like I don't know enough to comment on her character. If someone could add more to her, thank you!

Eret, I highly doubt due to Eret attempting an redemption arc since tommy and wilbur were kicked out. Making another deal with Dream wouldn’t really help with that. Maybe if the deal would help them? But also I don’t think Pogtopia officially recognizes him as a member so… he wouldn’t be a traitor in that sense. 

Maybe Techno, everyone and their mothers can see that from a mile away. Tho Dream did say it will be surprising or maybe he doesn't know what people think of Techno. lol. Techno gets to fight more people if he switches sides. Maybe he's not because Techno wants to fight the people of authority - Dream. But he has spoken about how everyone is for Pogtopia and that it's cramping his style. He's a ‘could be but not surprising’.

Also I feel like it’s a nah on Fundy cause of the secret diary of a spy, he started that from the beginning and while he was committed to playing the part of being on Schlatt’s side by burning the flag, i don’t think he would turn a new leaf from schlatt and then show his spyness to Pogtopia. 

Wilbur would be no surprise, he’s not Team Dream or Pogtopia or Schlatt. That man is just Team Bomb Shit Up. 

Maybe it’s someone that I haven’t listed on here. Please tell me if so!

OR it’s no one and Dream was just trying to stir the pot within the Pogtopia side. BUT I don’t really feel like that would have much of an impact by itself and I would think that Dream would know that. So there either is a traitor that Dream in his shadow or Dream is CURRENTLY attempting to gain one… or more?

***SideNote:** I know that I had said that if Tommy, Tubbo or Nihachu would be the traitors in my theory that they would gain (L’)Manberg but why if they’re doing it for Pogtopia, why would Dream call them a traitor? There’s a few reasons why I think so. 

  * Well, I’m not sure if you can tell but some people in Pogtopia kinda have different ideas going on. I mostly mean Willy boy wanting to bomb everything in sight while the rest of the group are for fighting the war. Even with all that, the people of Pogtopia seem to be loyal to Crazy Wilbur, in spirit anyway and they don’t separate Will from Pogtopia. So even tho they’re doing the deal for the good of all of them, maybe it’s a betrayal to Wilbur nee Pogtopia for ruining his plans to blow the place up. I hope that makes sense. 



  * The other reason is what did they have to give up on their end of the deal. Was it a precious item that’s important to Pogtopia, a person? Or was it information that they had to sneak over to Dream that can spell their doom later on or present? To lead them to a trap, pull another Eret? Is it a price they will have to pay after the war, the exile of someone? Something about the land maybe? Will the (L’)Manberg independence still be a thing or will the treaty have to be dissolved as the price to live in their home again, all their hard work of fighting, Tommy's sacrificed discs for nothing at all. Their walls and flag are still gone along with the independence they held from the beginning. 



So yea, these are my thoughts on who could and why would they be the traitors. 

**Allow me to summarize.**

  * Theory on the Schlatt to Dream Deal is that Jschlatt offered D to dissolve the independence treaty while still being able to hold some kind lower power than Dream, to lord over the land. 



  * Theory on the Traitor to Dream Deal is that Dream offers to rid Schlatt in power and place them in the position of power. 



  * I do not believe that the traitor themselve are working with Schlatt, only Dream. 



  * Tommy, Quackity and Techno are very strong maybes to me. 


  * Tubbo, Nihachu are other options and would be surprising to me.


  * Eret, Fundy and Wilbur, I doubt they are involved in the traitor plot.



  * Pogtopia, even tho it’s not said, looks like it’s become two factions within a group with Mr. Soot on one side while everyone is chilling on the other side. Both sides are wanting to see different outcomes and they may affect the outcome of the war/ traitor plot. 



**Qs?**

Who the hell is the traitor? Is it someone that I listed??

What did Schlatt offer Dream that Wilbur and Tommy would never?

Was it blackmail? 

What did Dream offer to the traitor to make them turn?

What did the traitor have to give in return for the deal?

When was the traitor deal struck?

What outcome is Dream really wanting to see out of all of this?

Was Schlatt telling Pogtopia the truth about the TNT underneath them?

Does my theory hold any water?

I did see another theory that Schlatt could be using George to get Dream to do his will but I don’t see Schlatt holding a hostage nor do I see Sleepy Gogy putting that much effort into this minecraft roleplay to do that. 

At the end of this theory, whoever the traitor is, if jschlatt is cheated by dream out of offer or position of power, I do not see Pogtopia existing anymore if he's telling the truth of the TNT underneath it. 

**I don’t know why I spent so much time (4 hrs) analyzing this block roleplay with a bunch of theater kids but it was fun.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add on more or to discuss anything, whether it agrees or disagree with what I said. Let me know your theories!


	2. Added Ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter is a copy and paste of theories and discussions from the comments below chapter 1. This is to have people view what has been discussed in a much neater way and to add on to them even further if they would like. This is also so this can be pushed back on top in Ao3 so other/more people can have a chance to see this before the big date for the war. Currently, it's the 15 Of Nov at 9:00 PM, just the day before the war happens. I should have put this out earlier, on an earlier time or date but better late then never, right? 
> 
> Reddit Version: https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/jsos28/thoughts_about_the_new_traitor_plot_reposting_due/

**E** **DITED ADDED ON** : *Straight Copy & Paste from comments of AO3 and Reddit. Some parts have been edited to help fit. 

**-** Traitor Niki Theory (Ib [ DreamPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPeople/pseuds/DreamPeople)): 

What if my Schlatt/Dream Deal theory happens - Dream offers Niki (L')Manberg without Schlatt in power - Nike has to keep Tommy & Wilbur still in exile as payment to Dream in this deal and/or dissolve the independence treaty.

I'm not sure that Dream will want to risk another election (Yikes on the first one). So in this situation, Dream gains some kind of power over the land and people, JSchlatt is out of power, (L')Manberg is back under some kind of leadership of Niki, someone who cares for it - The price she had to give is the the boys still in exile and/or no more separate nation. 

Wilbur probably still will not take this well and still team bomb and that's gonna be an issue but I feel like that were to come up, tommy would leave his side this time cause Manberg can now be L'Manberg with the people that made it nation in the first place.

**-** Addresses the stone behind the button/ if Wilbur was lying about the TNT under (L’)Manberg and if JSchlatt is lying about the TNT under Pogtopia (Reply to [ alt_f4_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_f4_me/pseuds/alt_f4_me)):

CONTEXT: We started out talking out whether Schlatt has TNT under Pogtopia. 

On whether the TNT is there, you are right about that. There are too many buttons in Pogtopia for nothing to go off. But maybe it's for the story. We know in the past that some things have been scripted. Maybe there is no TNT yet underneath Pogtopia cause the Minecraft game mechanics wouldn't allow it to be done safely BUT the threat of it was very real that could happen in the story. So it needed to be taken seriously for the plot to move forward for the viewers. Maybe the plan is to plan the TNT the day before with a controlled trigger that would set it off. 

This can also explain something else that I just read abt Wilbur. People think that he lied about the TNT under (L')Manberg and therefore is the traitor because when he broke the wall behind the button, there was only stone, not cobblestone in the area. So yea, TNT was probably never under the town but Wilbur probably actually did plan to plan and set off the bombs during a stream but he missed his chance when the story moved forward and JSchlatt's character stole them and used them.

-Dream is Lying Theory (Reply to[ Insert_UrSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul)):

First off, yea, Dream could have been lying but I feel Dream really wants to add on to the story of the SMP by telling everyone that there is a traitor and to look out for them. Tho when the Eret betrayal happened, there was no hint about it to anyone, not even to Wilbur or Tommy so why would Dream tell them now abt this new one??? Well, one reason is like what I said before, he wanted to add to the story and maybe he's gonna be more comfortable and really getting into role playing since the L'manberg war because it's fun and people seem to like it, too. We have seen him get into it (Ex. Lake-Tower War, He tells Tommy to cue him in with a line cause dramatic effect!). So yea

Second reason is that Dream wants the war to be a fair fight, he did talk about that. That's why he gave Schlatt armor, weapons and protection because Pogtopia have almost everyone on their side. Maybe this is his way of being fair to them. My theory was that the traitor was only working for Dream but what if the traitor is actually working with Schlatt??? 

So Schlatt has someone working for him - Dream knows this - Tells the Poggers to even the field again.

*The next two have not been fact checked. 

\- False Traitor Fundy Theory (Directly from[ Insert_UrSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul)):

Now see, I know Fundy's been playing as the secret Pogtopia spy all along but hear me out. Apparently (from what I've heard from a YouTube comment), Ponk attempted to trick Fundy into signing a contract that had a secret binding to it, as in whoever signs it will be loyal to Schlatt no matter what. Fundy added in a sneaky addition to the contract that the person who signs it can also have the free will to cancel the agreement at any time thus Fundy has control over it and Ponk has no idea whatsoever. (I might need to recheck this if this is true since I haven't yet) In summary, maybe the Manburg side still thinks that they have Fundy on their side despite his betrayal but in reality, he's not.

\- Forced Traitor Tommy Theory (Directly from[ Insert_UrSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul)):

Now on one of his past livestream, Tommy had signed something with Ponk that allows him to sell essential oils at Pogtopia. There's no extra pages or stuff that could possibly hide any other hidden loophole in the contract but I might've missed something. Said contract will expire in 20 days which is enough for the 16th of November to be fit into the timespan. It's possible that Tommy might accidentally be framed as a traitor due to the contract thus being forced to work as the bad guy as a result. Even Quackity had sown the seeds of doubt between the other Pogtopia members by questioning if Tommy could possibly be a traitor behind his back. Additionally, Schlatt might even offer Tommy a spot as the vice president or somethin to get him on his side but that's a bit unlikely for him to accept since Tommy is very loyal to his leader and Tubbo.

\- Traitor Tommy and Tubbo (Reply to [ dagzasz ](https://www.reddit.com/user/dagzasz/))

There's the debate on whether or not Dream had said traitor or traitors, I haven't double checked on that part. I'm ready to believe that Tommy or Tubbo can take a deal from Dream if the other was there to back them up in the end. For (L')Manberg and/or protection for the other and more friends? 

But for those same reasons, I can think that one of them would take the same deal (Though I would think that they would tell the other immediately afterwards and therefore make both of them traitors anyway in the end. lol) for the sake of the other.

\- Regarding BadBoyHalo and what side he is on. (Directly from [ Ginhavesouls ](https://www.reddit.com/user/Ginhavesouls/))

BBH is part of the Badlands faction alongside Sam and Ant. Their only goal is to try to keep the war between Pogtopia and Manburg going for as long as they can by bolstering either side's resentment towards one another. Because as long as both sides are focused on one another none of them will be paying attention to the Badlands and their plans of conquest. 

So BBH isn't loyal to anyone but himself lol, at this point the Badlands are just Techno levels of chaotic evil.

\- A good comment I wanted to add (Reddit comment from [ Lordofdirt51 ](https://www.reddit.com/user/Lordofdirt51/))

I really strongly believe the Dream is lying and stirring the pot theory is right. 

Wilbur being a traitor makes no sense seeing how he doesn't have any beef with Dream already and isn't super supportive of pogtopia, so it would just be redundant. 

Tommy can't be, hate to get meta but, isn't the type for betrayal he wants to be the anime protagonist, and being the main character usually doesn't involve switching to the bad guy's side. 

Techno wouldn't cross over because if he does he doesn't really get the epic fight he's been asking for since he joined, so if he helped dream it would just be a clean sweep and he wouldn't get the content he's begging for Niki betraying means literally nothing she just joined them and it wouldn't change much. 

Fundy betraying them also makes no sense seeing how he just joined them as well and isn't too involved in their plans to be super useful. If it actually is him nobody would care Tubbo wouldn't betray Tommy. I mean he might be for content but he doesn't gain anything personally at all for joining them because they have zero leverage over tubbo. 

Quackity doesn't make sense also seeing how he's already tried to take power from Schlatt, and it doesn't make sense to cross over to manberg after you've made attempts to take it down. It could be Quackity really but I don't think Alex wants to abandon his redemption arc. 

This is definitely Dream trying to mess with them through mind games so he looks cool and can act like a mastermind.

Nobody in Pogtopia wants their character to be the bad guy except for Wilbur, but again the traitor thing is redundant. 

**(My reply)**

Wilbur being the traitor doesn't make any sense, I agree with you there. Like you said it's just redundant. 

Also no, it's fair that you get meta with all this. Really thinking about who Tommy is and not his little Minecraft persona, I can see how tommy wouldn't be willing to make his character arc take a hard turn like that. Even in the sense of 'good character decides to (or have to) goes to bad side for the sake of good" kind of way. Fair point on that. I like talking to people about this stuff cause it really makes me rethink some things. Thanks for that! :)

I'm not a believer in traitor techno, dude has been with Pogtopia from the start (Tubbo thing was a one time thing due to social pressure) and wants to battle the gov. which is Schlatt. Yea, he's not gonna make a deal with Dream if it means he's gonna miss out on fighting.

Niki and Tubbo are fan favorites, I don't watch Niki's streams to judge her character, only clips but she seems too sweet to do it but she has made her Minecraft persona to really stand against Schlatt. Tubbo - I do not see that happening. I give reasons on why it could happen but they even seem too weak for me. 

Fundy, I don't think is a traitor, his character was always made out to be an undercover spy, since the end of the elections, he's not gonna waste that or throw it away. 

Traitor Quackity is my theory that I believe the most. He wouldn't be working with Schlatt at all, only dealing with Dream to become president of (L')Manberg with Horn dude out of power. During the Meeting stream with the trap contact, it did say that power would go to quackity, not to Wilbur or Tommy. Tho he was a part of Pogtopia by then, not sure what the plan for afterwards if Schlatt did sign it. BUT- thinking about that, I know he wrote up the contact on stream and I believe was kinda rushing cause Wilbur was once again threatening to bomb the place again that day. So in that case, he could have just overlooked it, I'm gonna end up watching the stream again.

**Please feel free to add on more or to discuss anything, whether it agrees or disagree with what I said. Let me know your theories!**

Oh my god, this entire is 8 pages long now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the comments! More discussions are happening down below and they are really good ideas!!


End file.
